fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Premium Palace Royale
, or is a new series created by Haruna Artist. Plot Characters Premium Royale Idols Isuzu Hime '「五十鈴ひめ」 Main protagonist of the series. Hime is a shy and quiet girl who grew up in a wealthy family, often overshadowed by her many elder siblings, who were either incredibly talented or famous. Many of her interests include singing and songwriting, both of which were shamed upon by her family, seen as "Not what a real princess would do". Her idol color is Sky Blue. *'Level: Petite Princess *'Idol Type: '''Cute *'Seiyuu: Yui Horie (堀江由衣) 'Chinatsuyo Terrence '「千夏夜テレンス」 A friendly 1st year student at Princess Ann's Academy and Hime's best friend. Terry is a jolly, optimistic boy who can be overly dramatic. He is always supporting Hime, others believing he has a crush on her - revealed untrue. It is revealed he wasn't originally an idol, his twin sister being the original but failed candidate. He loves sweets, especially donuts. His idol color is Chartreuse. *'Level: '''Petite Prince *'Idol Type: 'Cool *'Seiyuu: 'Fukushima Jun (福島潤) 'Haneno Kokoro '「羽野こころ」 A cold and stoic idol with not that many friends, preferring to distance herself from others. After becoming Hime's roommate, the two connect and really connect, Terrence rounding them out. Kokoro often stays silent and gets her point across by actions. Besides being an idol, she enjoys baking and it is revealed she ran away from home, desiring to pursue her idol dream. She grew up in a small, poor family. Her idol color is Light Pink. *'Level: 'Petite Princess *'Idol Type: 'Pop *'Seiyuu: 'Yukari Tamura (田村ゆかり) Idols of TWILIGHT 'Gizakiba Rhythm「ギザ牙リズム」 Female and older half of the Gizakiba twins, and co-leader of TWILIGHT. Rhythm appears cold and reserved, when in reality she is an impulsive and trigger-happy idol, who trusts no one besides her younger brother. She hates losing and often blames the closest person or the opposing idol. She likes sour cherries. Her idol color is Lavender. *'Level: '''Petite Princess *'Idol Type:' Sexy *'Seiyuu: Inori Minase (水瀬いのり) '''Gizakiba Tune「ギザ牙チューン」 Male and younger half of the Gizakiba twins, and co-leader of TWILIGHT. Aloof and distant, he often doesn't say much and likes bitter chocolate. Like his sister, Tune appears cold and reserved, when in reality he is an impulsive and trigger-happy idol. He can be lazy at times. His idol color is Silver. *'Level: '''Petite Prince *'Idol Type: Cool *'Seiyuu: 'Shiniricho Miki (眞一郎三木) Supporting Brands and Coords Brands Coords Locations *Princess Ann's Academy ' - School the characters attend. *'Noir et Blanc Aile Institute' - School the TWILIGHT idols attend. Terminology *'Petite Princess'/'''Petite Prince'「ペティートプリンセス/ペティートプリンス」 Lowest rank of student at the academy. They can be identified by their small crown or tiara which lack jewels. It is rare for a student to be of Petite rank and have passed their 1st year. *'Queen/King '「クイーン/キング」 Rank directly above Petite. A Queen or King rank student's crowns or tiaras will gain jewels and become silver. Trivia Category:Article stubs Category:Haruna Artist Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:HarunaSeries